Chapter One Just Breathe
by dreamsfade
Summary: In this chapter Sebastian is turned by a beautiful vampire that he starts to fall for. Along the way they meet grusome battles and life threatening moments. Review please! I'm open for constructive criticism. I suggest a more mature audience. Its detailed
1. Chapter One Just Breathe

**Just Breath**

Sebastian lay in his king sized bed fatigued. His eyes remained ajar as he glowered at the worn down ceiling tile. It was a scarlet color, and it almost looked like silk. Sebastian thought ambiguously, his mind could only converge on getting to sleep, but it was a struggle. For about three days he lay awake discerning about the cold breeze that blustered against his window. The sudden blare woke him from his purposeless rest.

This time however, it was different. The sound was more of a slam then bluster. Sebastian hurdled out of his bed and made his way to the window, which was completely fastened and impenetrable. Sebastian walked back to his bed and lay down. Abruptly, a woman stood in front of the brick fireplace. She was fair with distinctive green eyes, long thigh length curly red hair, vast full lips, and an impeccable figure. The woman was wearing a short white dress with lace in the torso area, knee high black leather boots and a black leather coat. Her look was very exquisite. Sebastian was very persuaded by her striking eyes and long erotic red hair. Sebastian gazed at her for a moment, but then said "Who are you?" The woman smirked and spoke with a gentle and seductive tone, "My name is Elizabeth." She walked toward him gracefully. "I have been waiting to meet you, Sebastian."

Sebastian got out of his bed and walked toward her. The hair on the back of his neck erected and chills ran throughout his body. "How do you know my name?" asked Sebastian with a timid slide of his voice. His feet tripped him, but he managed to stay aloft. He stared at Elizabeth longingly. Her attractive greens eyes looked deep into his soul, like she was reading his mind. "You are destined for great things Sebastian. All's it takes is one _bite _and the world will bow down to your power and angst." Elizabeth's voice was substantial. Sebastian flinched, but he could not abstain, he was compelled by her beauty. Then Elizabeth smiled, and she began to walk towards Sebastian. She stroked his long neck, and glanced into his eyes with a curved smile. Elizabeth stopped circling him and softly kissed Sebastian on the lips. When she pulled away she paused, but then bit vigorously into his neck, feeding on his blood. Elizabeth thought about stopping, but she couldn't suppress her satisfaction. Sebastian's blood slipped down her throat. It was warm and gratifying. Sebastian clenched his fists and attempted to throw Elizabeth off of him, but he wrapped his arms around her instead. Elizabeth bit into him again and this time she dynamically drank his blood sucking every last drop out. Sebastian fell to the ground in a heartbeat. His skin was zealously pale and his eyes turned black. Elizabeth wiped the blood from her mouth and went to his aid. She ripped open her wrists and fed him her blood.

Sebastian awoke from his coma and looked up at Elizabeth; her green eyes looked at him inattentively. She forced a smile. "Are you okay, I did not intend on hurting you that massively." Elizabeth gestured toward the fang marks. It began to mend, and the blood slowly dried up and eventually dematerialized. Elizabeth looked down then spoke, "You're healing, and that means you're changing. Good, then let's go." Elizabeth walked to the balcony door and turned the handle. Sebastian sat on the cold ground with a stunned look on his face. His eyes were perplexed and he looked as if someone just killed his mother in front of him. Elizabeth stopped and turned to him; her eyes lonely. "W-What happened?" asked Sebastian in an inaudible tone. "I turned you, well you're still altering, but soon you will feel the thirst." Sebastian snapped out of his delusion and looked at Elizabeth. "Thirst_?_ What is that?" He rubbed his neck like something was there and slowly proceeded to get up. He stood about six feet away from Elizabeth, for he was scared of her fangs but enamored by her reluctant loveliness. "I won't hurt you anymore. You _needed _to be turned. The thirst is blood. We feed on it. Now, we must go." Sebastian was taken back by how straight forward she was being, but to eschew being bitten once again he continued with her, and not asking anymore questions. "Okay."

Sebastian and Elizabeth walked along the shoreline. The waves crashed along the sand, Sebastian watched tediously. Subsequently, Sebastian looked at Elizabeth; she was looking out at the bright full moon. Her long black eyelashes shimmered in the moonlight. Sebastian was daunted by her magnificence; she was the most elegant, beautiful, lovely creature he had ever seen. She seemed guarded and withheld, and Sebastian liked the mystery about her. A group of people sat on a blue knitted blanket on the sand. They had instruments that made beautiful sounds. A woman was holding a French violin. The music coming from the object was majestic and full of harmony. Elizabeth didn't care much for the music, and she seemed to be looking for something else. Her facial expression was very blatant. She did not make many sudden movements, so Sebastian decided to listen to the music. The woman holding the violin was young, maybe 17. Her hair was long and wavy. The moonlight shone off of her dark brown hair. Two big hazel eyes stood out on her face and long thick eyelashes covered her eye lids. The music she played was wonderful. "Don't look too hard, Sebastian. She's a shape shifter." Sebastian turned to Elizabeth with a weary look. "What is a shape shifter?" The look on his face was curious. "A shape shifter can turn into anything you desire. That woman or whatever _it_ may be is what you want, sexually. She is quite beautiful, yes?" Sebastian turned back at the girl and looked longingly. "Yes. Quite."

Elizabeth continued to walk. "Come then, shape shifters are very dangerous. If you get into that trouble then you won't be hungry anymore." The grin on her face made Sebastian feel timid. '_A shape shifter,' _thought Sebastian; very odd. How could he have not thought about this before? Unexpectedly, Sebastian turned around and gawped at the beautiful woman. Her looks were very alluring. The woman gazed back at Sebastian, and gesturing him to come to her. Elizabeth watched as he walked back to her. The woman quickly glanced at Elizabeth. The woman put her violin down and got up from the blanket. She walked provocatively toward Sebastian. When she was in front of him she caressed his neck, and Sebastian fell to the ground. The woman smirked at his pathetic body on the cold wet sand. Her body started to tremble, her face changed into a repulsive _thing_. The thing opened its mouth and six sharps fangs appeared. It stuck outs it tongue, it resembled a cobras tongue, but much thicker. The thing got down on its left knee and peacefully stroked Sebastian.

Elizabeth however, was not pleased, she ran toward the thing with full force. Her eyes were wild and her long red hair flew back. In a way her long legs seemed to be imperceptible, for she was running faster than a bullet from a pistol. Elizabeth then jumped on the things back and bit into its neck. The thing yelped in pain and blood poured from its neck. It took its left hand and dug its claws into Elizabeth's shoulder. She fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. Her eyes were blood shot and veins came out of her face. Blood dripped from Elizabeth's shoulder and mouth. The thing ran toward Elizabeth and tackled her with all its might. She fell to the ground; the thing was on top of her now. Elizabeth grabbed its neck and bit into its torso and began to devour its insides. The thing yelled in horror, but Elizabeth didn't hesitate. It tried to stop her, but it was no good, for she continued to eat the shape shifters organs. Elizabeth then paused and reached for its heart. She ripped it out very easily and bit into it. Blood shot out of it, and the thing was dead. The heart was a blackish color, and bigger than a normal humans heart. Elizabeth than got up and walked toward Sebastian.

Sebastian's body lay convulsing. Elizabeth kissed him gently on the lips and once again fed him her blood from her wrist. It took a minute for Sebastian too come to consciousness. He wearily looked around then back at Elizabeth her scenic green eyes shining into his pale grey. Although she was such a monstrous creature she was the most beautiful woman Sebastian had ever seen. She looked very weak and vulnerable, but strong and independent in a way. Sebastian wanted to know more, for at this moment in time he was confused and hurt in two different events. Two beautiful women; both seductive and alluring, but both extremely dangerous and in both situations he was the one who got hurt. The second woman however, was something called a shape shifter that was planning to kill him. How could he be so naïve of this? He should have known from when he first saw her that she was trouble, and once again Elizabeth risked her own life to save him; fighting and letting him drink from her nourishing blood. Something about Elizabeth made Sebastian feel very secure, and he knew whenever she was around he'd be protected.

Elizabeth quickly helped Sebastian up. When they both got up they looked at each other in the eyes, looking into their pupils. Elizabeth seemed to be searching for something. Sebastian looked at her just to admire her beauty. She liked the attention he gave her. She also knew that he liked her, but she didn't know if she liked him back. Was it possible to love someone you just meant? Elizabeth turned away and began to walk forward. Sebastian turned around and did not continue. His words were shaky, "Elizabeth." Elizabeth than stopped and turned around, "Yes?" Sebastian began to calm down a bit and spoke confidentially, "Thank you."

4


	2. Chapter Two Desiree Black

**Desiree Black**

Elizabeth and Sebastian arrived in the middle of a murky grass field. The moon was shining exceptionally bright. The stars resembled small pebbles on smoky black sand. Sebastian dragged his feet along the damp inch long lines of dark emerald grass as he felt his stomach make a rumbling sound. Elizabeth stopped in her place and turned to Sebastian, who didn't realize she stopped walking and bumped into her. Sebastian looked up, "Oh sorry, what's wrong?" Elizabeth didn't answer automatically, but then spoke unobtrusively, "Your starving. You must eat. Elizabeth began to run faster than lighting. In an instant she disappeared into the wind and Sebastian looked around and saw a giant weeping willow swaying back and forth repeatedly. Sebastian walked closer to the wilting tree and starred at it for a long time. His grey eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight. Elizabeth slowly came from behind the tree inquiringly, her hair was wild and her dress stained with red and torn. Blood dripped from her bottom lip and she was looking astonishingly attractive, then Sebastian looked down and saw a small raccoon in her hands. It had a palpable look in its eyes; the color of the raccoon was a dull grey with a hint of black. Sebastian felt bad for the little animal and walked closer to Elizabeth. He softly touched her pale cheek and gradually took the animal from her hands. "You must drink from it, it won't make you stronger, but for now, this will do", and in a flash, she was gone.

Sebastian looked at the raccoon in disgust; he didn't want to suck the blood out of a small animal. He held the defenseless mammal to his lips and then felt two fangs come out of his top teeth, the pain was excruciating; it was something Sebastian never felt before. He cried out in agony and let go of the raccoon. The deceased animal fell to the ground and Sebastian screamed louder and louder. This went on for a long time until he felt numb. He dropped to his fragile knees and held his head; still screaming. His head was pounding against his skull and soon the pain was too much for Sebastian, and he became unconscious.

Elizabeth heard the screams stop as she sat on a tree stump a mile away. The night was turning into morning. Elizabeth felt sullied, so she cleaned up in a nearby lake. Her dress was tarnished so she took it off to clean in the freshwater. The morning breeze gave her a chill as she waited for it to dry. About an hour and a half later the dress was damp and she put it back on and headed towards the forest where Sebastian was. She was there in a matter of seconds and saw the raccoon lying on the muddy forest ground with flies surrounding it. She shooed them away and checked to see if there was any fang marks anywhere on its body; none. She stood up and looked around, and Sebastian was nowhere to be found. Elizabeth froze when she saw a little boy sitting in the autumn leaves. He was rocking back and forth in fear. Salty tears ran down his red colored face, and Elizabeth walked cautiously toward him.

The little boy looked about 8 with dark brown eyes, freckles and black hair. Elizabeth made eye contact with him and he backed away immediately. She walked closer and crouched down a near him saying in a calm voice, "Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay? What's your name?" The boy hesitated at first, but then stopped rocking. His teeth were very straight and white for a little boy, and he was extremely pale which made his freckles very noticeable. "M-my name is L-Lucius. P-please d-don't h-hurt me." The boy was still frightened as Elizabeth stood up. She reached out a hand for Lucius to get up as well. He faltered again, but eventually gently grabbed her hand and proceeded to stand up. "I'm Elizabeth, and I was wondering if you saw a man?" Lucius gave her a startled look. The she spoke again when there was silence, "He's tall, pale, grey eyes, and has dark brown hair. His name is.." But Lucius cut her off and said, "Sebastian!" Elizabeth looked at him. "Yes, his name is Sebastian, so you have seen him. Do you know where he went?"

The boy looked quite arrogant at this point. He had a sinister smile on his face and spoke, "I watched him for a long time starring at that raccoon. His facial expression was quite repulsive when you bequeathed him with it. He did not imbibe from it though. Something quite enthralling occurred when he was about to indulge on its nauseating blood, he yelped in pain; when his fangs starting to assemble he cried out as if it never happened before. Now tell me, did you just turn him?" Elizabeth was taken aback. The boy knew about Sebastian which meant that he was a vampire as well! "Yes, I did." The boy looked around and then turned away to walk gesturing to Elizabeth to follow him. She walked obediently behind him. "After a long period of time, Sebastian stopped screaming and became unconscious. After lying on the ground next to that rotted raccoon, _she_ came." Elizabeth stopped. "Who came?" The boy noticed her feet not hitting the leaves and turned around to look at her. He noticed how beautiful she was. "Desiree Black." His words were cold and made Elizabeth explode with anger. "Desiree Black, the first original? What is she doing in Blue Rich?"

Lucius's eyes were looking up at the pink horizon. "She was looking for him. She sent me to watch him, to make sure he was protected, and when I told her he was secure with you she came to retrieve him." Elizabeth took Lucius by the throat and slammed him against a tall broad looking tree. "What! Why.." But she cut off. Elizabeth knew he wasn't a young boy. Lucius was the child of Desiree, the offspring of an original, and very powerful. "Where is he? Tell me now or I'll kill you and hand you back to your mother." Lucius pointed to her hand around his neck and she let him down. Rubbing his neck he said, "I cannot give up my mother like that. Get someone else to do your dirty work." Then, he was gone in a flash.

Elizabeth was furious and ripped the tall tree out of the ground and threw it in Lucius's direction, but then immobilized and thought to herself. 'Hunter.' Hunter was another original was in love with Elizabeth, and he knew where to find Desiree. He had connections with all the originals. He could feel them, and there were only five originals left. Elizabeth then made her way towards his cottage in the center of Blue Rich.

As she entered the town a newly bought gold and white colored sign greeted her saying, '**Blue Rich, the town where we Live, Love and Prosper**, **since 1805.**'

Elizabeth had grown up here before she was turned by Alexander Black at age 20. Elizabeth fell for him. Alexander was tall, muscular, with blue eyes, and golden blond hair. They had meant in 1823 at a festival. Elizabeth was only 19 then. At the time she didn't know what he was, a vampire, but a couple months later she come to find out. She saw him feeding on a small girl in an alley way a near Elizabeth's house. She lived with her parents and they never found out what he was. The little girl was only 9 when she died, and her family was devastated when the police found her body. Alexander had seen Elizabeth watching him. She ran away, but he caught up with her. He compelled her not to leave him and tell no one, and that was when he turned her. Only three days earlier was her 20th birthday. This left her in a young and beautiful body for the rest of eternity.

In 1825 Elizabeth and Alexander went to that same festival where they meant up with Desiree Black, Alexander's sister. She was infuriated that her brother had betrayed her turning a human. Desiree, Alexander and Elizabeth all fought, but Alexander had tried to protect Elizabeth, for Desiree wanted her dead. The fight was gruesome, and left Alexander with an oak tree stake in his heart. Ever since that day Desiree and Elizabeth despised each other.

Sebastian hung from a cemented ceiling. He cried out in woe as his wrists were both entombed in two small bear traps. He could feel his cold rich blood dripping from his arms. His vision was blurred and the room was spinning, but after a minute or two was visible. The room was huge. He overheard a conversation between what sounded like a group of people. They stopped at the sound of his pleas. Quickly a woman walked in, she had long legs with black wavy hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Her voice was the sound of a smooth symphony as she spoke, "Well, well, well. Good morning sleeping beauty." Sebastian weakly looked up at her saying, "E- Elizabeth?" He didn't realize that she looked nothing like Elizabeth. Her smile faded and her voice sounded furious, "Elizabeth! No! Of course I am not that no good swine!" Sebastian noticed she was British. The woman then slapped him across the face, and his face stung, which made him pull on his wrists. Blood poured from his veins and he became dizzy and screamed in distress. Smiling she said, "If you must know my name is Desiree Black. You are quite the fool if you ask me. Trotting around a forest like that with a girl like her. She is beautiful yes, my brother always liked her, but then again who doesn't she is just so loving. Am I correct? I mean that _is _why you love her, right? Or do you feel she loves you back? See that is also what makes you a fool. Believing a girl like that can love you. The shame her family must feel. Oh wait; they feel nothing, because I killed them."

Sebastian had a sick feeling she was telling the truth, about everything. Maybe he was a fool for loving her. Elizabeth was quite seductive in her own way. It was like she was his personal heroin. He visualized them being together, physically and emotionally. He wondered if he loved her back. Then, he started to mesmerize about Desiree and what they could do together. The thought made Sebastian feel good. Desiree starred at him with a sarcastic smirk. "You truly are a fool. I can read your thoughts. You do realize you have the mind of a 14 year old adolescent boy when you think about woman, right? Right now you're thinking about touching me, everywhere. I can feel it. Why don't you? Go ahead, _touch me_." Desiree was right, he was thinking about her. If she could read minds then that meant Elizabeth could. Desiree's voice pierced inside his brain. She invaded his mind and he felt violated. "_Touch me. Go ahead, touch me everywhere, Sebastian."_ She was speaking to him through thoughts. Sebastian felt attached to her. He could not control the sexual fantasies he was having about her. "_Come on. You can do it. Just touch me." _

Suddenly, Sebastian used his abnormal strength to try and attempt escaping the bear traps to touch her, the pain was horrid. He was bleeding immensely and he couldn't stop. He couldn't do it, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. _"_Okay. You've had enough." He then put his head down and exhaled. Desiree unhooked the bear traps and Sebastian fell to the ground. Desiree walked up the stairs into her sitting room where four people sat around a fireplace. "Go. I'll take care of it from here" They nodded and all walked through the front door.

Desiree walked back downstairs into the basement and saw Sebastian bleeding out. She picked him up and brought him her bedroom and laid him on her queen size bed. She bit her right wrist and fed him blood from her. He drank it, and fell into a silent sleep. She then left and closed the door behind her.


End file.
